Owlette the Winner
October 9, 2015 | writer = Ashley Mendoza | director = Christian De Vita | previous = Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade | next = Speak UP, Gekko!}} "Owlette the Winner" (also known as "Bibou la championne" in French) is the second half of the 5th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. By day, Connor and Amaya were playing basketball against Cameron's two teammates. Greg is the scorekeeper, and Cameron is the referee. Connor tries to score, but the other team blocked the ball to Amaya. Amaya started running with the ball, but then she makes a backwards shot from the far side of the court. "Amaya's Team" Wins! Cameron noticed that his whistle went missing after Amaya scored the lucky shot. By night, the PJ Masks noticed that Luna Girl took the whistle for her two moth teams to get every toy in the toy shop, but Owlette makes the mission harder by making everything into a competition. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Luna Girl *Moths *Cameron *Tommy (cameo) *Marie (cameo) At school, the kids are playing basketball - Connor and Amaya are playing against two of their classmates, while Greg keeps score and time, and Cameron is the referee. With the score now tied with two points, Connor attempts to make a basket into the hoop, but one of the two teammates blocks the ball, and it rolls towards Amaya. Now with the ball in her hands, she stays in place for a moment before the other team runs towards her. While Connor tells her to pass the ball to him, she runs away from the other team, going back and forth across the basketball court a couple of times. Soon, she stops at her team's hoop and throws the ball backwards. The ball lands on the backboard, but to everyone's surprise, it then goes through the hoop, and Amaya's team scores another point, just in time before Cameron can blow his whistle for the game to stop. However, he cannot, because his whistle has suddenly gone missing, so he calls out to stop the game, announcing that Amaya's team had won. Everyone cheers, especially Amaya, who is really excited about winning. Greg tells her that it was a lucky shot, but Amaya says that she can do it again in another game. Suddenly, Cameron asks out to everyone if they have seen his whistle. Connor, Amaya, and Greg look around the court, but there is no sign of it. Just then, a moth flies by, which means that Luna Girl must have taken it. Wondering what she is going to do with a whistle, the PJ Masks declare that they will stop her if it means she is going to do something bad with it. Upon arriving at headquarters, Owlette declares that whoever tracks down Luna Girl is considered to be the winner. Catboy and Gekko are confused at this, but Catboy quickly decides to play along, feeling that it could be a fun thing to do. That being said, the PJ Masks hop into the Cat-Car and drive into the town. Arriving at the toy shop, Catboy uses his Cat Ears to hear any signs of Luna Girl. Indeed, he hears her voice, which means that the villainess must not be too far from where they are. The PJ Masks exit the vehicle, and Owlette flies up to use her Owl Eyes to look for her. Soon enough, she spots her on top of one of the buildings and flies down. Once she lands, she declares that she is the winner because she spotted Luna Girl first. Catboy disagrees with her, saying that he is the winner because he heard her first. Gekko just declares that the two should just call it a tie because they both tracked her down. Owlette refuses, and proclaims that there should be another competition, like racing over to the top where Luna Girl is. Gekko does not think that this is really necessary, and Catboy agrees, until he adds on that he can easily win this race with his Super Cat Speed. Owlette does not think so, because she believes that her Super Owl Wings are much faster than his power. Ready to verse each other again, Catboy and Owlette take off - Owlette flies over to the rooftop, while Catboy jumps up the outside stairs and climbs then. In just a few seconds, they both land on the roof, and Catboy declares that he won the race, although the two arrived at the top at the same time. Owlette disagrees with him, and the two start to argue, but Gekko interrupts them, stating that they need to find out what Luna Girl is doing. The PJ Masks run over and hide behind a wall, and sure enough, they see Luna Girl with the whistle. As she blows into it, she calls on her moths to form two separate teams. Once they do that, she declares a competition between the two moth teams to see which one can bring the biggest toy. This is to ensure that every toy in the top shop will be taken for her to keep. With that, she blows the whistle, and one of the two moth teams fly down and bring her one of the toys. In response, as soon as Luna Girl gives her signal, the other moth team flies down to get a bigger toy. As the competition continues, Gekko declares that they have to stop Luna Girl and her moths from taking all of the toys from the toy shop. Catboy suggests that they should take the whistle away from Luna Girl. That way, the moths would get confused on which team is next to take the biggest toy. Owlette agrees, and adds on that there should be a winner for whoever manages to steal the whistle from Luna Girl after sneaking up on her. Catboy is surprised at this, and asks why is this plan supposed to be a competition. Gekko concurs with him, until he states that he is able to win this with his Super Gekko Camouflage. Owlette disagrees, and the two get ready to compete. Catboy tries to remind them that the PJ Masks' main focus on this mission in to stop Luna Girl. However, they do not listen, and they quickly leave, much to Catboy's annoyance. Owlette flies over behind the pile of stolen toys, while Gekko uses his Super Gekko Camouflage to walk over to the rooftop that Luna Girl is on. Once the villainess is not looking, Gekko disables his power, crawls up behind her, and tickles her. Soon, Luna Girl starts laughing and moving around. She drops the whistle, and Gekko runs towards it. Unfortunately, he does not see Owlette swooping in as well. As soon as she grabs the whistle, Gekko crashes into her, and Catboy winces as he looks from behind to see what is happening. Although a little bit in pain, Gekko claims that he wins since he saw the whistle first. Owlette says otherwise and claims that she wins since she touched the whistle first. Unfortunately, they do not notice Luna Girl grabbing the whistle until she calls for her Luna Board. She jumps on it, declares that she will soon have all of the toys from the toy shop, and flies away with her moths as they carry the toys with them. After they leave, Catboy declares that the PJ Masks should go to the toy shop and stop the moths from there. Owlette concurs, but unfortunately, she decides to make this into a competition as well, declaring that they should use the best superhero moves to get there. In response, Catboy and Gekko complain about this. Owlette just laughs at this, though, and asks if the boys are afraid of losing. Surprised at what she said, Catboy denies it, but states that Gekko probably is. Gekko also denies it, claiming that he has some awesome superhero moves. The boys then begin to quarrel about who has the best superhero moves, and soon decide to compete in this competition with Owlette. Now by the toy shop, Owlette demonstrates her superhero moves by doing a couple of flying tricks. Gekko is impressed, but then shows his superhero moves by using his Super Lizard Grip to scale down the building. Catboy just yawns at this and uses his Super Cat Jump to do some jumping tricks on a couple of buildings before he lands down. Once on the ground, he uses his Super Cat Speed to run around Gekko as soon as he reaches the bottom. As he does that, he makes silly faces at Gekko, who gets dizzy and complains of what he is doing is not fair. Soon, Catboy stops and begins to run to the toy shop entrance. Recovering from his dizziness, Gekko decides to counter this by using his Super Gekko Muscles to move a car to block his path. Seeing this, Catboy complains that what he is doing is also not fair. Nevertheless, he uses his Super Cat Jump to jump over the car. He lands gracefully, and states that he demonstrated the best superhero moves. Gekko denies this, and says that he showed the best superhero moves. Suddenly, Owlette, who is sitting on top of a sign, interrupts them. Since she feels that she had the best superhero moves, she knows that she wins. With that, she celebrates and starts bragging about herself and how no one can defeat her. However, when she turns around, Catboy and Gekko have disappeared. Owlette flies up to look for them, and sees that Luna Girl has them in her Luna Magnet. She becomes upset at this, and realizes that this is all her fault because she made the team turn against each other. Fortunately, she sees the big dinosaur stuffed toy in the toy shop and quickly gets an idea. Transitioning to the top of the buildings via Owlette's Owl symbol transition, as the moth teams continue to deliver the toys, Luna Girl is watching in satisfaction with Catboy and Gekko in her Luna Magnet's grasp. Just then, Owlette flies in. She directs their attention to the dinosaur toy in the toy shop, and claims that the moth teams are not strong enough to bring it to the villainess. In response, Luna Girl blows her whistle and directs the moths to work together to bring the toy. The moth teams fly into the toy shop, but instead, they bring two big stuffed animals to her. Luna Girl gets angry at this and shouts at them to work together to bring her the T-Rex doll. Scared by her outburst, the moths drop the toys on top of the toy pile. Once they land, the pile topples from their weight and crashes onto Luna Girl. She drops her Luna Magnet, and the beam releases Catboy and Gekko, who soon fall down towards the canal. Fortunately, after grabbing the Luna Magnet, Owlette quickly catches them, and places them down safely. The boys thank her for saving them, and they apologize to each other for being mean and getting carried away. Owlette stops them, though, and says that this is all on her because since she liked to win all the time, she made everything into a competition, and therefore caused the team to compete against each other. Soon, she hears Luna Girl in the distance; she is struggling to get out of the pile of toys, especially the big stuffed animals. Knowing that the villainess is not ready to accept defeat, Owlette proclaims that the PJ Masks work together this time to stop her for good. As the PJ Masks go back to the rooftops, Luna Girl is eventually freed from the pile of toys and proceeds to go back to running the moth competition. Before she can do that, though, Catboy calls on her. Luna Girl looks up at him, and once she is distracted, Gekko sneaks up on her and grabs the whistle. He throws it to Owlette, and she throws the Luna Magnet to the moths. The moth teams catch it, but they start fighting over who gets to give the magnet back to Luna Girl. Luna Girl tells them to stop, though, and declares that they all win. Hearing this, the moths stop fighting, and with Luna Girl on her Luna Board, they fly away with her, with the villainess declaring that she will win next time. Owlette giggles at this, seeing that Luna Girl is tired of winning as well. Now that she is defeated, it is time for the PJ Masks to return the toys back to the toy shop. Gekko declares that they should compete in carrying the most toys. Catboy and Owlette become scared, but Gekko reveals that he is just kidding, and the PJ Masks proclaim their signature victory phrase. The next day, Connor, Amaya, and Greg return the whistle back to Cameron. He thanks them, and he blows the whistle to start the new basketball game. Connor passes the ball to Amaya, and asks her if she wants to play. She accepts, catches the ball, and throws it in the air, declaring to start playing as the ball goes through the hoop. This episode teaches that it is rude to brag about something. *Gekko tickles Luna Girl for the first time. *Gekko and Owlette also knock into each other for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Ashley Mendoza-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl